onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Martial Artist
A martial artist is a warrior who fights only using their body and attacking just with fists, kicks, and throws. They are all users of unarmed martial arts, unlike swordsmen who choose blade weapons for combat and snipers who choose guns. Martial Artists in One Piece The martial artists shown in the world of One Piece, like swordsmen, are an important asset to a crew. Martial artists are often found in positions of high respect, just on par with their respective swordsmen. It should be noted that in the One Piece world, there are two main types of martial arts; free-form and style-form. Free-style fighters, who use just their bodies, are considered martial artists but would be considered 'brawlers' or 'street fighters' in the real world, and not a martial artist. An advantage of free-style is adaptation, free-stylers are not bound by the forms and exercises of style-base fighters. In comparison, the 'style-based' martial artists in the real world would be practicing the true martial arts. They use traditional stances and attacks that can be identified just like attacks in the real world can identified as Judo or Karate. Fishman Karate has different stances than the kick-based style that Zeff and Sanji uses. The main martial artist of the Straw Hat Pirates is Sanji (although he's not the only one who fights unarmed). There exist many martial artists with different fighting styles. In the One Piece world, most martial artists have in their arsenal an inhuman strength and speed (and in some occasion Devil Fruit abilities that enhance their power). Their fighting styles can be martial arts with conduct codes or simply improvised styles with no codes of combat. Known Martial Artists *Monkey D. Luffy (free-style supported with the Gomu Gomu no Mi) *Sanji (Black Leg Technique) *Tony Tony Chopper (free-style, sometimes wrestling and Kung Fu, supported with the Hito Hito no Mi and Rumble Ball) *Nico Robin (free-style, supported with the Hana Hana no Mi) *Franky (boxing, enhanced body with cyborg modifications) *Fullbody (boxing, supported with knuckles) *Coby (Rokushiki; specially Soru) *Zeff (kick-based martial art) *Kuroobi (Fishman Karate) *Mr. 2 Bon Kurei (Okama Kenpo) *Portgas D. Ace (supported with the Mera Mera no Mi) *Hina (supported with the Ori Ori no Mi) *Marshall D. Teach (supported with the Yami Yami no Mi) *Jesus Burgess (pro wrestling) *Montblanc Cricket *Gedatsu (Jet Punch) *Foxy (boxing, supported with the Noro Noro no Mi) *Capote (Fishman Karate) *Aokiji (Hie Hie no Mi) *Rob Lucci (Rokushiki; supported with the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard; Life Return) *Kaku (Rokushiki; supported with the Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe and Yontouryuu) *Jabra (Rokushiki Tekkai Kenpo; supported with the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Wolf) *Blueno (Rokushiki; supported with the Doa Doa no Mi) *Kalifa (Rokushiki; supported with the Awa Awa no Mi) *Kumadori (Rokushiki; Life Return) *Fukuro (Rokushiki) *Nero (Yonshiki) *Jerry (Karate) *Wanze (Ramen Kenpo) *Jaguar D. Saul *Monkey D. Garp *Absalom (Enhanced body with animalistic modifications by Hogback and supported with the Suke Suke no Mi) *Inuppe (Kick-based martial art) *Bartholomew Kuma (Sumo Wrestling, supported with Nikyu Nikyu no Mi and Pacifista modifications) *Pacifista (supported with laser beams) *Bepo (Kung Fu) *Borsalino (supported with Pika Pika no Mi) *Jean Bart *Urouge *Scratchmen Apoo (supported by unknown Devil Fruit that allows him to attack with sound-based attacks) *Sentomaru (Ashigara Dokkoi supported with a Giant-Axe) *Boa Hancock (supported with the Mero Mero no Mi) *Boa Sandersonia (supported with the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Anaconda) *Emporio Ivankov (Newkama Kenpo supported with Horu Horu no Mi) *Jinbe (Fishman Karate, Fishman Jujitsu) *Marco (supported with unnamed Devil Fruit that allows him to change certain body parts to that of a phoenix) *Jozu (supported with unnamed Devil Fruit that turns selected parts of his body into diamond) *Namur *Kingdew (supported with heavy metal gauntlets) *Sakazuki (supported with the Magu Magu no Mi) *Momonga (Rokushiki; at the moment just seen using Soru and Geppou supported with swordsmanship) *Sengoku (supported with Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu) *Hody Jones (Fishman Karate) *Daruma *Wadatsumi *Neptune (Merman Combat) *Fukaboshi (Merman Combat) Filler *Butler *Hotdog *Shuraiya Bascùd (improvised fighting style) *Honki (supported with an special robotic armor) *Musshuru (supported with the Noko Noko no Mi) *Campacino (Combination Play) *Brindo (Combination Play) *Salchow *Arbell *Largo (supported with the Ami Ami no Mi) Site Navigation Category:Occupations *